<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shitty Ghost Hunting Trip by AstaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302918">A Shitty Ghost Hunting Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites'>AstaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Demons, Farting, Futanari, Halloween Buffoonery, Large Cock, Male Futanari, Other, Scat, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of high-school sweethearts decide to spend their first Halloween in college together investigated a supposedly haunted mansion! Little do they know it's home to a perverse demon of fecal depravity! Will Amber's scat fetish be revealed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shitty Ghost Hunting Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a much older work of mine, and so might be a bit unpolished and lacking in certain areas. Nonetheless, it will be posted here for posterity's sake.</p>
<p>This story contains graphic depictions of flatulence, defecation, and sexual acts between a futanari and a male futanari. If any of these things sound unpleasant to you, I suggest you click away now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pffft, come onnnn, what happened to all that fire in your ass from earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m going! I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man and a woman stood before the entrance-way to a large, dilapidated building. The woman was very definition of “amazonian”: A whopping 6 feet and 4 inches tall, with the breasts and butt of a Goddess of fertility. It often led to her catching longing gazes from the boys growing up, usually the more popular and masculine among them. If <em>that</em> wasn’t enough, she had a delicate, gorgeous face, some </span>
  <b>seriously thick</b>
  <span> thighs, and a warm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sultry</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile that could drive a eunuch crazy with lust. One would expect this bombshell of femininity to be with the masculine equivalent. A tall, handsome man with a well-paying job, a nice car… But instead, she was with this lanky little nerd. The unimposing boy(?) next to her stood at just 5 feet 5 inches tall, and looked about as feminine as she did. Though, instead of her bountiful breasts, he had a mostly flat chest. However, his hips, ass, and thighs all betrayed his gender. His ass looked like it belonged on a pornstar, not some geeky boy who hadn’t exercised since high school. His hips were round and shapely, accentuating his feminine thighs quite nicely. On first glance, one might assume the boy was a flat chested girl, and that wasn’t entirely removed from the truth. Despite the two seeming like quite the odd couple, they had been dating for three years strong now. Her bombastic, fiery personality contrasting with his quiet, reserved state of being. Opposites attract, as they say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just what? Scared you’re gonna see a ghost? I wonder if it’ll be some old pervert…” the girl says to the boy, giving his plump buns a squeeze with a bold hand. He blushes and squirms in her grip, always like clay in her hands. Maybe that’s why she was with him. “Maybe some nasty old fuck that’ll want to grope your ass!” she adds, snickering as she fondles him further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so loud, Amber! What if someone hears?” the boy squeaks, looking down to his unfortunate attire, “It’s embarrassing enough that you made me wear this…” he laments, fidgeting with the hem of his tiny, tiny skirt. His loving girlfriend had dressed him up like a stereotypical “sexy nurse”: a mini skirt that showed off his red panties whenever he made just about any movement, tight little white shirt that showed off his flat stomach, red heels and lacy white stockings, complete with a bright pink wig and oversized cap. She said she wanted to “reverse the gender roles”, herself being dressed up in a spiffy looking pair of slacks, a button-up shirt (unbuttoned to the point where her lacy black bra was visible, naturally), and long white lab coat. A doctor and her nurse. In reality, she just loved when he dressed up like a girl, not just for his cute reactions. Fuck, he was so cute she could just tear down those panties and fuck him ri-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber!” the boy exclaims, as she absentmindedly slips a hand between his cheeks, like she was about to fingerblast him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! You know how I get when you dress up!” she says with another snicker, stepping up to the doorway of the abandoned building. She tests the doorknob… Locked, as she expected. “Looks like we’re gonna have to find another way in…” she mutters, looking around. Given that it was so old and rotten, there seemed to be a few windows missing, one that appeared to have not even been boarded up by the city. Making her way towards it, she looks over her shoulder at the boy still standing where she left him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hurry up! I wanna see what’s inside!” she yells over to him, with a frown on her face. He normally listened to her well enough, was something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, hold on!” the boy says, walking over to her with small, deliberate steps. What he didn’t want her to know was he was holding back quite the fart at the moment, having eaten a big dinner not too long ago. They had farted in front of each other before, but she always teased him for the huge rippers he would let out. He knew she didn’t mean anything bad by it, but… It tended to get him hard when she did so, and he didn’t want to be walking around with a huge boner looking for ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber pouted again at him, walking over to where he was shambling along. “You’re really not good at hiding it, you know?” she says knowingly, pressing herself against him, his face lodging itself inside her ample cleavage. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>oonnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who’s gonna smell it? It’s just you and me right now, you know you want to…” she coos at him, reaching forward to dip under his skirt and grip his tender cheeks, spreading them apart. He wanted to act upset that she was suddenly groping at him like this, especially seeing as he wanted to refrain from getting a boner, but… It felt so good, being handled by her, feeling her ha-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PPPPHHHHUUUUURRRRRRRRTTTTTT!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy bolts upright as his ass blasts some </span>
  <b>serious</b>
  <span> gas out into the night air, the raspy fart bomb lasting at least 12 seconds. Amber laughed after he was done, hugging him into her mountainous breasts. “Oh my goodness! I bet they heard that fucker in China!” she says between laughs, squeezing the boy’s ass again as he blushed between her breasts. Despite his best efforts, he felt the length of cock resting in his panties start to swell, making his hips quiver softly. “Let’s get going before you pop a boner, okay?” she says, letting go of him and grabbing onto his hand, pulling him back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BBBBBBbbbbbbrrrrRRRRRRTTTTTT!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck Vally! What did you eat?!” the girl exclaims to her petite boyfriend, whom had just blasted the stagnant, musty air in the abandoned building with more of his skunky gas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop teasing!” he says, huffing. It was true, though, he was farting an awful lot. Even more than normal! His stomach didn’t feel bloated or anything, the farts seemed to just be popping up at his anal gates randomly. And, the most worrisome part, they were getting louder and stronger gradually. The sizable cock (another reason Amber chose him) tucked away in his panties was starting to swell again, making his face flush and his crotch tingle. He felt something more solid shifting around inside him, as well as something waiting for release in his bladder, so he stopped in place for a moment to look around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, babe?” the larger girl asks, looking back to where the boy was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uhm…” the boy starts to say, a squeaky fart leaving his buns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is your tummy upset?” she asks him, looking concerned. Despite how she acted towards him sometimes, she really did care for him quite a bit. It was for good reason that people joked and said she was like his second mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I just have to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>poop</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he says, blushing furiously. Though he had grown accustomed to farting in front of her, he had never shat in her presence. Or in </span>
  <b>ANYONE’S</b>
  <span> presence for that matter, not since he had learned how to do it on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber perked up at his words. She had always had… Well, a scat fetish. Getting him to fart in front of her had been a major win so far, with her often thinking of his gas bathing her face, of his thick buns wrapped around her cock, blasting it with his pungent, powerful gas… Oh, yes, that’s the biggest reason Amber was careful about what men she chose to date. Why she had chose this femmy little boy over the dudebros constantly lusting after her extra thicc behind. Resting inside of her slacks was an imposingly large cock and pair of balls, a staggering 10 inches despite being mostly flaccid at the moment. Sure, the boy’s farts were turning her on, but they had come here to find ghosts! There was no time to get a boner! Little did they know, that something far more sinister had found them first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That initial fart the boy let out had caught the attention of a powerful demon, sealed in this building many decades before. It was a foul, vile thing, its whole existence an affront to all things clean and tidy. A shit demon. Using foul magic that had long ago been banished from human use, it could fully control all things involving mortal waste. Size, texture, smell… If it wanted to, it could make the boy take a dump so large it’d break him in half. But where’s the fun in that? Truth be told, it was not here to cause suffering. It just wanted a nice show! The girl already seemed interested in the boy’s bowel habits, so a bit of… Persuasion, a little push, a bit of added fun to the mix, it’d be a win-win for both parties involved! And so, this demon gave the boy </span>
  <b>
    <em>plenty</em>
  </b>
  <span> of brown, smelly love to give to the girl, and waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” Amber asks, her hand resting on Valentine (or, as she calls him, Vally)’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… Nng… Bad…” the boy mutters in response, a bit surprised at how sudden his bowels had gone from “stirring softly” to “if you don’t take these panties off in 2 minutes you’re going to be spending a long time cleaning them”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>pppPPPpPpPPpppprrrrRRRRrrrtttt! </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rolling fart dragged on, fouling the air with some serious stink. Amber nearly recoiled from the stench… He had ripped some major stinkers in front of her before, but this smelled, for lack of better wording, like </span>
  <b>shit</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>Rotten, putrid shit.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie… I don’t know where there’s a potty around here…” she says softly, stroking his hair, her other hand rubbing along his back as he trembles. He was desperately trying to hold in the deluge of muck that had suddenly made itself known inside his bowels, but it was a losing fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Amber, I don’t wanna ruin my p-” he starts to say, before the pair of lovers jumps as a sound rings out in the abandoned building: the sound of a door opening. Quickly darting to where the sound came from, the two saw the culprit. A door that looked as shabby as the rest of the place, but what lay beyond it was quite a stark contrast. A pleasant looking, simple room, with a large bed… And not much else. Unlike the rest of the ruined architecture around them, this room looked like it had just been built that day. Clean, hardwood floors, a well-made bed with comfortable looking sheets, not a speck of grime or dust to be seen… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what the…? Is this a ghost room or something?” Amber asks, starting to stand up. For some reason, she felt drawn to the room, like an invisible hand was beckoning her closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go inside, Amber, and show him how much you love him. Go on, ease his burden, show him your adoration… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber… I love you…” she suddenly hears, looking back down to the boy. He was looking up at her, with need and affection in his eyes. He gripped onto her arm and pulled himself together, shakily standing next to her, before taking her hand in his. “Take me there. I want you to watch…” he says softly, as if in a trance. He wasn’t, really, the demon actually had no part in that bit. The boy must have really just… Loved her. Despite being a demon of depravity, the bond the two shared was not lost on its heart, shedding an incorporeal tear for the two. All he had done was beckon them to the room, it was the boy’s own idea to invite her to watch in such a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber looked into his eyes for a moment. “… Are you sure, babe? I can look away…” she says, her fingers locking together with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want you to see it!” he says, pouting up at her. Goodness, that adorable pout of his… Amber needed no more reassurance, instead nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Let’s go..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>ON</b>
  <span> you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber, that’s </span>
  <b>gross</b>
  <span>! W-what about your clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re taking them off anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-b-but you’ll be all dirty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have wipes in my bag!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have wipes in your bag?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a girl, you dummy! We </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> have wipes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentine looked up at the girl, more than a bit shocked. She had just asked him not to shit in front of her, but shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Right on her cock, according to her! In truth, the thought of that made him… Strangely aroused… But that was too gross! Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he hears, shook out of his thoughts by the taller girl looking down at him. A hand finds its way on his cheek, the warmth on his face making him blush. “It’ll be fine, I promise…” she coos softly. He can’t help but press his face against her hand, his worried look melting away. He nods after a moment, a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… But hurry up, I really have to go!” he finally says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber quickly starts to undress, her bouncing breasts dancing into place on her chest as she tosses her bra aside, thick cock and saggy, swollen balls bobbing around between her plus sized thighs, a slick coating of cum covering her crotch. Her feminine sex was already leaking in anticipation, her cock springing to life after finally being freed. Valentine was a bit too enamored at her body to start undressing, before a loud, rude fart reminded him that he would regret wasting time very soon. As Amber crawls on the big, comfortable bed, he quickly starts to pry off his clothing, his face going red as a string of his own pussy’s cum clings onto his panties as he pulls them off. Amber wasn’t the only one with extra parts from the other sex, Valentine’s vagina always being a major point of embarrassment for him. But Amber seemed to only love him more for it. He looks up to see Amber resting on the bed, her back against the headboard, beckoning him over with a finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vaaalllllyyyyy… Come give mommy a nice treat~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she coos, gripping her imposing length with one hand and gently wagging it from side to side. Seeing all 16 inches of that enormous meat she wielded dancing in front of him made Valentine’s own cock nearly </span>
  <b>burst</b>
  <span> with how much blood flooded into it, reaching an impressive length of a foot long, with plenty of girth as well. Smaller than Amber’s own, but still much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>larger than one would expect to find on ANY man, much less the petite little femboy. That, and when she talked to him like that… Valentine moaned softly as his swollen tip leaked a bead of precum onto the floor, his pussy oozing down his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay but… It feels kinda big…” he says, climbing onto the bed. As soon as he bends forward to get on it, his ass lets rip another booming fart, very clearly announcing his need. He’s soon kneeling between her legs, looking at her expectedly. “H-how should I do it?” he asks, his cheeks burning at the knowledge of what he was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Face me like you’re going to ride me, but take a dump instead!” she says happily, her mouth watering along with her cock and pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I have to pee?” he asks, starting to climb on top of her, hovering his large behind over the tip of her cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go ahead, you’re already gonna poop on me!” she says with a giggle, holding onto his hips to help him stay balanced. Her cock throbbed under him, the piping hot length of girldick looking ready to pop with how swollen it was, her pussy already forming a puddle of musky cream under her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay… Uhm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>H-here I go</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he squeaks, starting to shake. His face scrunches up slightly as he relaxes, first releasing a steady stream of piss from both his cock and his pussy, splashing on the girl’s hips, cock and stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oohhh…” he moans softly, the relief of finally letting go washing over him… And onto his girlfriend, no less! Knowing it was her he was pissing on…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ahn!” Amber yelps, the sudden blast of warm, golden liquid making her arousal peak as her mind caught up. Yes, her boyfriend really was about to shit on her! </span>
  <b>He was already pissing</b>
  <span>! This was a dream come true for her, her eyes full of lust and adoration as she stares up at his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh… A-Amber… I-it’s coming!” he says, opening his eyes to look up at her. “Oh.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooohhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…. Oh!” he squeaks, his asshole flowering open, a crackling sound heard as the head of a </span>
  <b>thick</b>
  <span>, dense log pokes its way out of his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmggh… Mmnf!” he moans under his breath. It felt too good, this wrist-thick pole of shit sliding out of him! So much better than normal… Was it just because he was already so horny? Or was it because he was doing it with her? Whatever the case was, as the brown cable made its way out, he was starting to look a bit goofy. His eyes were glazing over, his lips curling into a dopey smile, his face red as a tomato. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amber watched on as the claylike turd started crawling out of him, her cock throbbing and spilling precum down its length. Holy crap… It just kept going and going! He sure did fart big, and that seemed to translate into him shitting big! This thing didn’t seem like it was stopping any time soon, even as half of her length was now smeared in brown. Like a slithering snake coiling over a tree branch, it glided down her shaft, leaving a trail of gooey dung, carrying on and on. “Wow…” she says softly, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape as she moans under her breath. What was more impressive than the turd now reaching a length of a full foot, was that it was still thick as ever! It wasn’t starting to taper, or even get softer. It was just one thick, dense, uniform loaf of delicious boyshit that felt simply divine as it glided down her shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valentine tried his best to focus on his shit as he relaxed his ass. Despite being such a large movement, he felt no need to push just yet. In fact, this was pretty normal for him. The size of the shit, that is, not that he was shitting on someone. He was reminded of that fact when Amber speaks up, making him close his eyes and blush harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry… It’s so messy…” he whispers, biting his lip as his cock and pussy both slowly come to a stop, the twin jets of urine turning to a gentle stream, then a trickle, then some loose drips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sweetie… It’s absolutely beautiful…” Amber replies, in a slight state of shock. Her hands trace up from his hips to his sides, before up to his chest, making him moan softly under her touch. His skin was so warm and smooth, his face was so flush with arousal, making the adorable expression he was putting on look even more cute. “How much do you think you have left?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh… I dunno… I still feel pretty full…” he says, rubbing his stomach as his loving girlfriend fondles his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you… Like, twirl your hips a bit? It’s about to hit the base…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valentine nods, starting to rotate his hips, enveloping her massive dick in a similarly massive log of waste, the slimy log slowly starting to become softer now. Like chocolate ice cream straight from a fast food machine, it swirled around her cock, forming a tidy spiral. Little moans and “ah”s left his mouth as it dragged on and on, starting to enter the realm of absurdity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vally, where were you keeping all this?!” Amber says, her eyes bulging as she sees it spiral around for the second time. How much shit was that by now?! 26 inches?! And it wasn’t just some thin spaghetti strand, that was a thick fucking turd! How could this cute little femboy be pumping out this gigantic cable?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I dunno!” he squeaks, trembling as an overwhelming feeling of relief and pleasure overwhelmed him. Shitting had never felt so good! It was like he could feel every inch of it sliding against his inner walls, rubbing against his prostate, the wonderful fullness and stretching… And a sense of perverse pride at her reactions. “Pretty big though, huh~?” he says, in that cute, seductive voice he knows makes Amber go wild.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck babe… It’s massive! It’s the best shit I’ve ever seen! And I’ve seen a lot!” she exclaims, not realizing she just admitted how much scat porn she consumes on a regular basis. Valentine doesn’t seem to mind, really, he always had an inkling suspicion that she was into the dirty stuff. One time, when she thought he was asleep, he even heard her start to jack off to what sounded like someone taking a wicked dump. She quickly shut it off once he rolled over to give her a hand, so he was never certain… But now he definitely was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh~? Does my dirty, kinky mommy like to watch people go poop~? Nasty, nasty girl!” he teases, his hands now reaching forward to grip at her massive mounds of titflesh. His personality had taken a complete 180 it seems, as is often the case when he gets horny enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” the girl exclaims, her cock throbbing so hard… Oh fuck, she was gonna…!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vally, it feels too good! I-I’m gonna pop!” she yells out, shivering as she feels that hot mess coil over her cock again, the weight of it making it collapse over itself and fall down onto her balls, spread over her thighs… Valentine really wasn’t far behind her. The feeling of taking this dump was second only to getting assfucked by his lover, and it was a close second at that. That, and he was a massive cumslut, knowing she was about to pop, he…!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber, I’m gonna cum! Shitting on your fat cock feels too good~!” he yells out, his hips quivering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, three things happened. Amber and Valentine both started exploding in orgasm, their cocks throbbing and bulging out before splattering each other with thick, hot strands of cum. Hers, shooting out against his pussy and ass, exploding with enough force to cover his pile of steaming shit and even his thighs. His, spurting his creamy load over her stomach, all the way up to her tits and face. She opens her mouth wide to catch what makes it, feeling the heavy wads on her tongue only sending her deeper into pure bliss. Their pussies joined in the fun, gushing slick cream, his on her cock, hers over her balls and thighs. The third thing? A massive, wet, booming fart ripping out of the boy’s asshole and sending the last bit of his shit flopping loudly against Amber’s balls, the whole thing easily longer than 4 feet of pure shit, thick and firm all over until tapering off and getting soft near the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their orgasms draw to a close, the boy collapses forward onto his lover, huffing and panting against her skin, his ass accidentally landing right in his mushy pile of waste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Ew…” he mutters, shivering as his buns are coated in the waste… Though, honestly? It felt fucking fantastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got your butt all messy!” the larger woman teases, rubbing his back gently as he laid against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if your cock is any cleaner, ya big per- <strong>FFFFRRRRRRRRTTTTTT</strong>!”….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V-Vally…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… I hope you’re ready for round two, babe~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>